L&L Forever
by gilmoregirlsfreak13
Summary: Sorry for the long absence. I'm finally done with Chapter 4, and am currently writing 5&6. please comment and read! hopefully no more long absences.
1. Doctor Time

Deep breath, thought Lorelai, deep breath. The doctor would be bringing the news any minute now; whether or not she and Luke would be having a baby. They were not married yet, but planned on getting married as soon as they got the results.

"Lorelai, you know that no matter what I love you. I love you so much that I don't care what happens," Luke told Lorelai, kissing her after she spoke.

"I love you too. You know how much I love you," Lorelai replied, and she and Luke embraced into yet another passionate kiss.

They were waiting for the doctor for another 10 minutes, and then he came in.

"Lorelai, Luke, congrats, your having a baby!" the doctor told Lorelai and Luke.

Lorelai's eyes lit up right away, and Luke, just stood there, shock running through his body. He had nine months to learn how to raise a baby; since he did know about raising a teenager, since he tried raising Jess, and then he started to raise his daughter, April. He didn't know anything about babies.

"Luke!! I'm gonna be a mommy again!" Lorelai screamed, and she left to go call Rory about the great news. As Lorelai walked towards the car, on the phone jabbering with Rory, Luke just walked around, still in shock. He was still really excited, but he didn't think that he would make the greatest father..


	2. Why doesn't anyone care?

"Hey Rory, its you're good old mom! Can you talk, or are you too busy?" Lorelai said when Rory answered the phone.

"If you give me two secs, I'm all yours. I have to finish this article before my boss goes completely mad," Rory answered, typing as she talked to her mother.

"All right, nerd. Hurry up!! This is big, exciting news!!" Lorelai said impatiently.

"Hold on! I'm sending the article now, so chill. Jeez, this must be big news," Rory said to Lorelai, trying to get her to calm down.

"Are you done now?" asked the impatient Lorelai.

"Yes, go ahead; what is this big, exciting news?" Rory replied, dropping everything.

"Ok, well, Luke and I went to the doctor today, and, Rory, I'm pregnant! Eight weeks to be exact!" Lorelai revealed to Rory.

"Really Mom? That's great, really, really great. I have to go, I'll talk to you later," Rory said, and she hung up the phone before Lorelai could say anything.

Rory was already homesick enough. She missed hanging out with Lane, her mom, and just being in Stars Hollow. She was missing Lane and Zach's twins growing up, and also missing new stuff their band has made. She also had to miss all of those festivals that Taylor created for a happy town, that she had been going to ever since Lorelai ran away to Stars Hollow. Now Rory had to miss her mom pregnant with her brother or sister, and miss helping Luke out when Lorelai got to be a pain in the ass. Rory tried not to cry, but this was too much. It had only been two months since she left, and so far, everything was changing pretty quickly.

Lorelai didn't know if Rory was happy or not, which made her really worried. Luke was at the dinner, and with her constant sickness of throwing up, she didn't want to go there. Then Lorelai remembered she'd have to tell her parents, and soon. Walking over to the phone, she wondered if she was doing the right thing….

"Hello, Gilmore Residence, how may I help you?" answered the maid.

"Hi, this is Lorelai, the daughter, is Emily or Richard there?" Lorelai informed the maid.

"Yes, hold on one moment," the maid replied, handing the phone to Emily.

"Lorelai, what is it?" She asked, sounding rushed.

"Do you think you can go in the study with Dad on speaker, I need to tell you both something," Lorelai said, biting her lip, and getting nervous.

"Hello Lorelai, we both are here," Emily and Richard said together.

"All right, well you two remember Luke?" Lorelai started.

"Yes of course, we don't have short term memory loss. What about him?" Emily said.

"Ok. Well, we started dating again, and a few hours ago, we went to the doctor, and it seems that I am eight weeks pregnant, and I am due in May," Lorelai said, spitting it out as fast as she could.

"You're dating Luke? AGAIN? Why?" Emily asked, starting to get agitated.

"Mom, I love Luke, and he loves me, and in nine months, we are going to be parents together, and if you don't like that, fine, I don't care. But I thought we were going to change the relationship we had. I thought we were going to change as people, but I guess I was being naïve. Bye," Lorelai replied, and just as Rory had done to Lorelai, she hung up the phone without letting her mother or father answer. Now, she and Luke had to tell Stars Hollow….


	3. Good to know

"Hey Luke," Lorelai said, as she went into Luke's Diner.

"Lorelai, hey! I wasn't expecting you to come in! Do you want anything?" Luke asked.

"No, I just wanted to talk. I don't think Rory is happy with the baby news, and it kind of bothering me. She talks to me about everything, so this just weirded me out I guess," Lorelai answered, helping her to some pie.

"Rory will warm up to it. She probably doesn't like being so isolated away from you, so maybe it's better if you just let her think and stuff. She'll love that she will have a sister, just a little later," Luke said, kissing the top of Lorelai's forehead, trying to comfort her.

"You're right Luke, I guess it just hurts that my daughter and my parents aren't ok with the baby thing," Lorelai said.

"You told your parents?" Luke asked.

"Yea, I had to. It's not like it was my first priority, but I figured I have to get it done sooner or later, and I don't know, I just told them. My mother practically laughed in my face though," Lorelai answered.

"You don't need them. Just try to relax, Lorelai, I love you, and I want to be a father, so go home, and relax," Luke told Lorelai. With one last kiss, Lorelai was out the door.

Lorelai figured that she should start telling Stars Hollow that she and Luke would be having a baby. She would tell Sookie first, then Babette and Ms. Patty, since those two could spread anything around in a matter of minutes.

"Sookie, its Lorelai!" Lorelai yelled into Sookie's house as she walked in.

"Hey Lorelai! Hold on a minute, I'm trying out a new sauce," Sookie yelled from the kitchen.

"I need to tell you something that is really awesome!!" Lorelai yelled, trying to get Sookie out of the kitchen.

"Hold on a minute! I'm just about-done! Ok, tell me, what is this big news?" Sookie said, finally emerging from her kitchen.

"Ok, well you know how Luke and I have been dating for a little while right?" Lorelai asked, not knowing how to tell her best friend.

"Uhm, yea, I think I would know who my best friend is dating. What about it?" Sookie answered.

"Well, yesterday, Luke and I, we went to the doctors, and I'm pregnant!" Lorelai spat out.

"Oh my god, Lorelai, really? That is amazing! Congratulations! I'm so happy for you!" Sookie replied.

"Thanks Sookie! I'm glad someone is happy for me. Rory acted like I told her I was getting a sweater or a cup of coffee. This is big news, and my parents act like it's some kind of joke," Lorelai started explaining.

"Rory will come around eventually hun. If you want me to, I could tell Babette and Ms. Patty since you seem a little down," Sookie said, trying to comfort Lorelai.

"Yea, that would be great. Thanks so much Sookie," Lorelai answered, and with that, she started her journey home.

In the meantime, Rory was thinking of some decisions. She could ask her boss for a week off so that she and Lorelai could talk about things like the new baby. It would be weird since she hasn't exactly been the most supportive of Lorelai, Luke, and the baby. She was glad about how happy Lorelai was with Luke; she just thought that they were moving too fast. When Emily called Rory, they both talked about the baby, and at the end, they both came to a conclusion.

"Hey mom, its Rory, call me back when you can, bye," Rory said, leaving a message on Lorelai's cell.

After Lorelai got home from Sookie's, she collapsed on the couch, starting to feel the side effects of being pregnant. She didn't feel her cell phone vibrating when Rory called (twice), and she didn't hear the obnoxious, loud home phone when Emily called her once, Ms. Patty called her three times, and Rory another two times. Lorelai was still knocked out when Luke came home, and tickled her feet. She wouldn't wake up when he made her dinner either. Not until it was eight at night did Lorelai wake up. Typical Lorelai was starving, and in need of her jolt.

"Luke! Me and the baby are hungry!" Lorelai whined, holding her stomach.

"Do you want pizza or salad, or fruit?" Luke asked.

"Gimmie fruit salad please. Damn, I am pregnant," Lorelai answered, realizing her cravings were starting to kick in.

"Coming up," Luke said, and twenty minutes later, Lorelai was comfortable on the couch, watching TV with her favorite guy. She was just about to fall asleep when her cell rang.

"Hello?" Lorelai asked the phone, sounding as tired as she felt.


	4. Shocker!

"Hi Lorelai, its Jess, am I bothering you?" said the unknown caller.

"Uh, no. What do you want Jess?" Lorelai asked Jess, wondering what in the world he could want.

"Can you tell Rory to call me? It's just, I-I, I need to tell her something," Jess finally said, taking many deep breaths before telling Lorelai what was on his mind.

"I guess. She's working a lot; She's on the campaign trail with Barak Obama, but I'll sure tell her for you. Is that all you wanted?" Lorelai replied, as she yawned after she answered.

"Yea. Thanks Lorelai. Bye," he said, and like that, he was gone.

Lorelai was wondering where Luke went, when she finally heard his footsteps coming closer. She could smell the wonderful smell of the diner, which at that particular moment, made her urge for a cheeseburger. Lorelai could have gotten high off of that smell. But she knew better, and just stared into his gleaming eyes.

"You ready for bed?" Luke asked, as Lorelai muffled yet another yawn.

"Mm hmm," Lorelai answered, as Luke carried his pregnant, soon to be wife. As he lay Lorelai down, he wondered about a lot of things that he and Lorelai never talked about. When exactly would they be getting married? Could they possibly lose Rory over the new baby? Did the family he was marrying into really believe Lorelai was telling the truth, or that she was joking? So many questions that Luke knew he'd have to get Lorelai to answer. Otherwise, they might never make it to the altar. After what seemed like forever to Luke, he was finally able to calm his thoughts enough to fall asleep.

Lorelai awoke suddenly feeling very nauseous. Not wanting to wake Luke up, she moved slowly and cautiously out of the bed and outside of the bedroom. After that, Lorelai ran downstairs into the bathroom Rory normally used, and started throwing up. When she was finally done, she was her face, and brushed her teeth, not wanting Luke to know about the getting sick. He didn't react well to throwing up, or anything related to sicknesses.

As Lorelai slipped back into bed, making it seem like she rolled over, Luke put an arm around Lorelai's waist, pulling her closer to him. Falling back asleep, Lorelai forgot about the little sickness…until three hours later.


	5. Discussions

The next morning, Lorelai woke up to the smell of everything; Pancakes, sausages, any type of egg, French toast, waffles, and toast. As she made her way down the stairs, Lorelai wondered what Luke was doing this for. Then, all of a sudden, the smell of all that food was too much for Lorelai, and she ran into the bathroom, covering her mouth.  
"Lorelai, are you ok?!" Luke asked, concern written all over his face, trying to get Lorelai's hair out of the way.

"I think I'm ok now. It's just something I smelled made my stomach churn," Lorelai answered, washing her face when she was done.

"Are you sure you want this much to each for breakfast?" Luke asked, but the concern still in his voice.

"Do you even need to ask that?" Lorelai exclaimed, her eyes turning bigger as she looked at all the food Luke made her.

"Right, I should have known better. I think we need to talk, about us, and our future. I mean, obviously we're going to get married, but we haven't even discussed when yet. Lorelai, I want to be a part of this. We need to include Rory in this too so that she feels like she belongs in part of our family," Luke said, finishing his last points more confident in himself.

"I've thought of these things too Luke. But we're having a baby, and I think we should worry more about that than us. I want this to be different from when I was pregnant with Rory. I know you want to stay with me after the baby is born, but I just need the support once the pregnancy gets tougher on me, since I didn't have that when I was 16. If I'm ready though, we can elope somewhere, even Las Vegas! But I'm not in the mood right now for big, over the top wedding," Lorelai explained to Luke, choosing her words carefully in some parts.

"But we'd have to include Rory in this. If anyone deserves to be at our wedding other than you and me is Rory. I don't want our new family to be torn apart before it even become's together. We could elope when Rory comes home from some kind of break; they must give the writers breaks. Just, please think about her too. She loves you so much, and I know you love her too," Luke said, trying to comfort Lorelai, since she was on the verge of tears.

"You're right. I've been a horrible mother to my own daughter that means the world to me. I have to tell her that Rory has been the most important thing in my life ever since I found out I was pregnant with her. Even when I fell in love however many times I managed, she was still the most important person in my life. Even when I met you, you too became the most important people in my life, but I always knew that Rory was more important, since she was my daughter and my best friend for so long. It's nice now having two really important people in my life," Lorelai said, crying by the end of her speech.

Luke was wondering how he could comfort Lorelai by then. After she ate, she ran upstairs, into their bed, and was crying, repeating how much of a bad mother she was. He tried calling Rory's cell, either she wouldn't answer his calls, or she was too busy. He left message after message telling Rory to please call them back as soon as she could. But the longer Lorelai was waiting, the more she kept thinking about how much of a bad mother she was to Rory. Yes, she gave her life, and yes, they were best friends, but now, Rory couldn't even talk to her mother over her having another child.

Finally, Lorelai fell asleep, and Luke was there, watching his fiancé take a needed nap. The only pregnant person Luke was around was his sister, Liz, but he didn't she her when she was much farther along than Lorelai was. He didn't know how to react with the mood swings, the cravings, and anything else being pregnant might throw at Lorelai. Luke sighed, and decided to call the diner to see how things were going, until…


End file.
